Hide From Society
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "I want you for dessert."/"Kinky."


**A/N: Slare smut fic? Haha, this is a Christmas fic for the lovely summersetlights on here! I hope she likes my mediocre smut :p**

**I hope you guys enjoy, and please REVIEW and tell me what you thought. It would mean the world for me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>Hot pants.<p>

Chaky hands.

Pants tugged down.

Sloppy kisses.

And lust filled eyes.

"_Sav."_

"_Clare. Oh, Clare."_

* * *

><p>"Savtaj!" Called Mrs. Bhandari upstairs as Sav let go of his member in surprise. "Savtaj, the Edwards family is here!" She called and Sav let out a breath.<p>

He looked around his room and cursed under his breath, getting out of his bed and tripping over his pants which were over his ankles. He fell on the ground and jumped up and pulled his pants and underwear up and went to the bathroom to clean his hands and face.

_Fuck. I was fantasizing about her again…fuck. _He cursed mentally as he looked down at the bulge in his pants. Sav closed his eyes and began to think of…something to rid his mind from the blue eyed girl. Killing someone in a game flashed through his train of thought and the teen sighed as he put cologne on and walked outside his room and tried to calm his breathing. As Sav reached the bottom of the stairs, he bumped into Alli who grinned up at him.

"_Someone_ seems jumpy tonight," she teased, and fixed her brother's suit.

"I'm happy. I'm spending Christmas with my family and everyone's…okay," he breathed out, catching Clare's eye momentarily as she went into the dining room.

Alli smiled up at him and patted his back and pushed him forward. "Let's go eat!"

Once seated around the table (Save took seat next to Clare, leaving Alli on the other side of the table in front of Clare), Sav looked down at Clare who blushed and smiled at joke Alli told her. He took note where the zipper of her dress was and smirked at himself and took a bite of the food on the plate in front of him. _Bingo. _

As the dinner dragged along and everyone finished with their plates, Sav volunteered, along with Clare, to take the plates back to the kitchen and serve dessert. In the kitchen Clare put the plates down in the sink and soon came Sav, who gave her a smile.

"How are you?" She asked, and began to water the plates with the faucet.

"I'm okay," he shrugged.

Clare turned around and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. "I want you for dessert."

"Kinky," joked Sav.

Clare slapped his arm and Sav furrowed his eyebrows. "I…" Clare bit her lower lip covered in red lipstick and gulped. "After dessert…I'll wait for you in the bathroom."

"Guest room?"

Clare nodded and walked back to the dining table with a mid-western dessert on her hands.

And Sav grinned foolishly at the thought of her and him alone. _Finally._

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I thought dinner was never going to end," groaned Clare, fumbling with Sav's button up shirt.<p>

The boy chuckled at how eager she was. He kissed her, tongue included, and grabbed the back of her thighs and brought her up to the counter. Clare moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck as Sav discarded of his shirt and threw it on the floor. He grabbed her hips and brought her against his growing bulge and she mewled in delight and broke the kiss to press her forehead with his as he dry humped her gently.

She bit back a moan when he lowered his mouth to the curve of her neck and shoulder and bit her clavicle. He kissed, nipped, and licked her sweet spot and Clare felt as if she was losing control of reality as he continued his assault on her neck. Sav brought his right hand up to the zipper of her dress – which he spotted an hour before – and pulled it down and pushed her dress down her shoulder and craned his neck down to kiss in between the valley of her breasts.

Clare gasped and pushed on her shoulders and covered her breasts with her arms. She chewed on her lower lips and looked away from Sav, who looked at her with a worried look.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, worry lingering on his voice.

"I just…If we have…you know, intercourse," she gulped and closed her eyes as a blush covered her rosy cheeks, "in a bathroom, it won't be…_special_," she mustered, and Sav grabbed her hand and made her look at him.

"We can do something else?" He suggested and she raised her eyebrows in question.

Sav kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her right leg and began to leave butterfly kisses all over her flesh. "You're so beautiful," he muttered between kisses. He kept tracing his lips up her body until she reached her cheeks. "Your eyes," he said, moving his lips to her nose and licking it, "your voice," his lips found her forehead, then, "your breasts," he breathed out, and cupped her right breast gently and looked at her. "You are _so_ beautiful," he told her and she hugged him.

"I-I," Clare stuttered, looking up at him.

"You don't have to say anything."

He captured her lips with his and moved his left hand down between her legs and pressed the wet spot on her thin, lace panties. Clare let out a moan as he played with her clit through her panties and broke the kiss to let out a scream. Save covered her mouth with his hands and told her to keep quiet as he continued to please her.

Clare could feel the coil in the pit of her stomach about to burst when they heard Alli calling out for them and they both whined, Sav resting his head on her shoulder.

"Damn Alli," He cursed and she let out a laugh.

"It was fun while it lasted?"

And he kissed her gently.

"Next time," she began, and he looked at her surprised. "We'll finish this…"

"Next time?" asked an incredulous Sav.

Clare nodded, smirked up at him, fixed her hair and got off the counter and rested her hand on the door knob of the bathroom door. She turned to face Sav before exiting and told him, "Maybe you should take care of _that_ before coming out," she teased and walked out.

Sav looked down at the bulge in his gala pants and grinned. _Next time? I have something to fantasize about… Oh, fuck._


End file.
